Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to distributing digital television content and more particularly to controlling access to television content using electronic permission slips.
Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content may be received through distribution systems that permit administrators (e.g., parents) to pre-configure automatic settings that prevent other users (e.g., children) from receiving and viewing objectionable programs. For example, a parent may configure a set-top box to automatically restrict a child from receiving television programs that have a high rating for violence.